I Dream Of You Part One
by nibblexmyxnaan
Summary: Eames can't help but be afrid, hes never had anything to lose before...


Title: All Days Are Nights Until I See Thee, And Nights Bright Days When Dreams Do Show Thee To Me Part One/?

Fandom: Inception, Eames/Arthur, Adriane/Cobb (later)

Rating: PG-13, but will get higher later

Disclaimer: Nothing….not one little thing…except the story….

Summary: Eames can't help but be afraid; he's never had anything to lose Before.

Authors Note: Crap summary, hope its okay though. Please read and review as they keep me going on a cold dark winters night, and I'm even closer than I ever thought I might…feeling anymore…fighting for…

Sorry, got sidetracked:B

Anyway, my first ever multi part fic. A bit like the first multi layered dream….

Such a nerd!:D

**All Days Are Nights Until I See Thee, And Nights Bright Days When Dreams Do Show Thee To Me**

You're not afraid, you're never afraid of anything but this time things are different. This time there is something to lose. You are even more terrified to voice your fears because Arthur is looking at you with those amazing brown eyes of his, filled with excitement. He wants to do this, he sees no reason to be cautious and you know that if there was something worth being careful about, Arthur would know. But you also know that he would do anything for a friend. He has risked his life for you more than once. You never would forget the day you met him….

You strut into the warehouse, curious to see the wonderful Ariadne and Arthur that Cobb had spent so much time praising. You weren't nervous, you were never nervous. You knew how to make people love you. In fact you had yet to meet a person that you couldn't have your way with. It used to terrify your parents when you were younger as they watched all the havoc you would wreak and never got punished for because you knew exactly how to make people feel sorry for you, be excited with you, love you.

Being a hundred percent honest, he had caught your eyes first. He was tall and thin with an air of importance about him. His eyes were cool and calculated. He knew what he wanted from life and he knew exactly how to get it. You had smirked.

Darling, darling you had said, fetch me a coffee.

Arthur had stared at you as though you had spat at him. You had smiled at him brazenly, already testing the boundaries. To your great surprise he had stalked off in a huff to get your coffee. Cobb had laughed and patted you on the back, warning you to be careful of Arthur. You had nodded.

Of course, of course I shall.

Ariadne had watched you with admiration, laughing at the fact that Arthur had obeyed your request.

Smell it first, she had warned, he could have put anything in it.

You obliged and sniffed your coffee tentatively, winking at Arthur. He regarded you stiffly and shook his head.

Believe me Mr. Eames, if I wanted to kill you there are much more painful methods.

You had laughed but at the same time you had realized that Arthur would soon become a big part of your life because you wanted him to.

This is dangerous, Cobb warned, this isn't going to be easy.

You didn't want to hear this. You wanted Cobb to be confident that this would be safe enough, that the usual risks were involved. You didn't want to listen to how one of you may not return. You scan the room and observe everyone's expressions. Ariadne looks apprehensive but there is a dreamlike quality to her eyes, you pin that down to the fact that she is probably imagining Cobb naked. Yusuf looks nervous but excited at the same time, Cobb looks anxious but seemingly confident enough. Arthur looks as though he is already sketching out the blueprints in his mind as he stares off to a distance, nodding in the appropriate places. You squirm in your seat and try to look like you don't care about that danger, that this job only slightly tempts you. On the inside you are shitting your pants.

Finally Cobb finishes and looks around at his team.

I understand if some of you don't want to do this, he had said kindly, please, if you don't want to risk your life, leave now. No hard feelings.

You feel your feet itching to go. You turn and look at Arthur who is regarding you carefully.

Well, you whisper, what do you think darling?

Arthur edges closer to you and shrugs.

It seems dangerous, he announces, and stupid. A bit like you really.

You smile and roll your eyes.

If you keep complimenting me like this, I'm going to get a big head sweetheart, you mock.

Arthur places his hand on your knee and his fingers lightly trace patterns up along your leg.

Bigger you mean, he corrects, but if I leave you leave. Cobb is down two men just like that.

You nod and pretend that you care about Cobb. Really all you want to do grab Arthur's hand and run, fuck Cobb and his suicide job.

Promise me that you're not just doing this because you think I want to, Arthur whispers.

You remain silent for a moment, considering for a short second to tell the truth.

Of course not kitten, you say breezily, when do I ever do what you want? Except for when we're in the bedroom of course.

Arthur rolls his eyes and bites back that adorable smile of his. Cobb turns to you two and shrugs nervously, awaiting your decision.

We, Arthur announces, we are in.

Cobb smiles gratefully and pulls you two in for a hug.

Thank you so much, he gushes, it would have been a pain in the ass to try and find a points man and a forger as brilliant as you two.

You pat his back and force a grin.

Impossible, you joke, it would have been impossible.

And Arthur, your boyfriend of a year, squeezes your hand away from the eyes of the rest of the team and spreads those magical lips into a wide smile. You look at them and remember the first time you kissed those lips…

Mr. Eames, he had called, this way.

You had followed willingly, amazed that there were three levels to this dream. You were on the third level, carefully climbing the stairway behind Arthur.

It's ridiculous, he had complained, how many steps Ariadne put in one staircase.

You had chuckled and shook your head.

No darling, you disagreed, its ridiculous how amazing your arse looks in those very, very tight Armani trousers.

Arthur had frozen and turned to glare at you with contempt.

I believe, he snapped, that was extremely unprofessional Mr. Eames.

I believe, you argued, that you being such a cock tease is very unprofessional, kitten.

Arthur's jaw had dropped and his eyes blazed with fury.

We will leave it at that, he ordered.

You grinned and bowed at him.

As you please my dear.

The two of you had continued climbing the stairs for what felt like eternity until Arthur had turned to you, running his hand through his hair.

I think, he muttered, that we are lost.

You had shrugged and sat down on one of the dusty old steps.

So be it darling, you had drawled lazily, we shall just have to wait for the kick.

Arthur watched you for a moment before nodding with resignation.

All right, he sighed, we'll do things your way Mr. Eames.

You smirked and leaned closer to him.

If we were doing things my way, you breathed, you would be naked by now.

Arthur looked positively scandalized and looked upon you with utter contempt. Ye remained silent for a moment before you took off your jacket.

Hey, Arthur snapped, all clothing remains on.

You laughed and spread the jacket out on the ground beside you.

Here darling, you offered, I know that you would rather die than sit that expensive arse of yours on dusty wood.

For a short second you believed that Arthur was going to shoot you, but he relented and gingerly sat down beside you, your shoulders brushing. You smiled and raised an eyebrow.

I believe I am behaving very well now, aren't I kitten?

Arthur ignored you and started rolling his dice in his hands. You suddenly felt brave and grabbed Arthur by his shoulders and crashed your lips against his. The pair of you struggled for a moment before Arthur managed to break free. His expression was one of utter scandal. He grabbed his Glock and aimed right at your head.

I'll wait, you panted, at the other side.

Don't bother, Arthur snarled.

He pulled the trigger and everything went black but the taste of Arthur was still on your lips…

You watch as Arthur greedily reads over the files, his eyes wide and interested, his body tense as he devours the information that Cobb has given him. You sigh and turn towards Ariadne who is flicking through a take out menu, asking Yusuf what he wants to eat. Cobb has disappeared into his office and you are glad because if he were here beside you, you honestly believe that you may shoot him. You are furious that he has decided to take on this dangerous job, but you are even angrier with yourself for being such a coward, unable to voice your true opinions to Arthur of all people.

Eames, Adriane calls, we're getting Chinese, what do you want?

You spin around towards her and offer her your most charming smile.

I'd prefer Italian to be honest, you plead, I could kill for some Arabiata.

Adriane smiles and shakes her head and Yusuf looks severely disappointed.

I was really looking forward to that, he sighs.

Adriane shrugs and pats his knee.

Amazingly enough, she explains, we can go to TWO restaurants and get our meal. There's no limit here in America Yusuf.

You chuckle and hear Arthur snort behind you.

I'll have the chicken and pesto bake. And make sure they have mozzarella. The real kind, not the shit from the packet, Arthur orders.

Adriane leaps from her chair and clicks her heels together.

Yes, she says, yes sir!

You smirk and raise an eyebrow at Arthur, who rolls his eyes and mutters a curse word under his breath.

Adriane laughs and grabs Yusuf's hand.

Lets bounce, she exclaims, my good man.

You watch as Yusuf and Ariadne leave the warehouse, not pointing out that they forgot to ask Cobb. As soon as the door closes, Arthur is on your lap, his lips working hungrily against yours. You wrap your arms around him and pull him closer, loving the way he loses control when no one else is around. You know that you are one of the few blessed people on this planet that have the honour of seeing Arthur step out of his shell.

Oi, the food won't be that long, Ariadne shouts, chill Arthur.

You both jump and Arthur leaps out of the embrace, smoothing down the front of his suit and licking his lips, a blush creeping up along his cheeks.

You laugh at Ariadne and watch her cross the warehouse quickly.

Sorry, didn't mean to perv, she explain, I forgot my purse.

It's perfectly fine, you assure her, Arthur and I love an audience, don't we darling?

Arthur throws a book at your head and you and Adriane burst out laughing. You smile happily and recall the first time that you and Arthur were caught by the team…

Sweetheart, really, you chided, you must stop bending down in this jeans. The sight before me is practically pornographic.

Arthur ignored you and bent down even further, retrieving the pen that he had dropped. You rolled your eyes and smirked.

Darling, that old pen trick is decades old, you teased; you really could have been a tad more original.

Arthur spun around and glared at you.

Yes, he agreed, and the darling this and sweetheart that is getting a bit insufferable, maybe you should drop the fucking charade and stop trying to kiss me.

You laughed and shook your head.

But darling, you pouted, they are terms of endearment, I just want you to know how much I care…

Arthur rolled his eyes and sat on the edge of his desk, one eyebrow cocked.

Really, he whispered, do you?

You were taken aback by the question but were quick to recover.

Of course, you said honestly, of course I care.

Arthur remained silent for a moment and watched you observantly. You watched him in return, careful to make sure that he realized that this is not one of your jokes, that you meant every word.

I don't like liars…he stated quietly.

You had put your hand on your heart and offered him a lopsided grin.

Well you should love me then darling, you announced, for I speak nothing but the truth.

Arthur smiled, a genuine smile and sauntered over to you, placing himself gingerly on your lap.

You grinned and slowly wrapped your arms around his waist, incredulous that this could actually be happening. Arthur leaned forward and softly placed his lips on yours. It was so gentle that you could barely feel it. You fought the desire to push against them, to become more physical and decided wait patiently for Arthur. His fingers traced your cheeks and he smiled once again.

Kiss me, you beg, kiss me harder.

Arthur raised an eyebrow and looked as though he was about to argue but suddenly thought better of it and crashed your lips together. This time the kiss was completely passion filled and Arthur was soon straddling you, tongues working against tongues, teeth crashing and drool spilling. You wanted more; you needed more. Arthur was like oxygen to you and you felt as if you had ran a thousand kilometre race. You dragged your hands away from his face and started unbuttoning his shirt. You could feel him chuckle into the kiss and you smiled back. Arthur started to rock back and forth and you felt your hardness swell. You had a feeling that you might have to fuck him here on the chair and in the back of your mind you wondered if he would like that, or would he prefer some fancy hotel room. A scream and the sound of glass breaking soon awoke you from the happy daze Arthur and you had created. The kiss broke apart and Arthur had tumbled from your lap, his shirt wide open and his arousal obvious.

Oh God, Ariadne moaned, Jesus, I am so sorry!

Arthur had blushed darker than the bright red sneakers Ariadne had on. You just shifted in your seat and crossed your legs to hide your erection a bit more.

It is quite alright, you say smoothly, Arthur and I had just lost the run of ourselves there for a few seconds. Rest assured we will try and keep our clothes on and legs crossed in the future.

Ariadne had giggled and shook her head, looking at Arthur for some sort of confirmation. You had never seen Arthur look so upset. His ears were even red and he looked as though he were ready to kill someone, probably you. He nodded and looked at Ariadne pleadingly.

Please…uh…he coughed; I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell Cobb.

Too late, another voice chimed in, I saw EVERYTHING.

Arthur and you turned your heads and watched as Cobb stepped out of the shadows. You smirked and rolled your eyes.

Oh look at the little voyeur darling, you drawled lazily.

Arthur looked as though he were ready to faint.

I wasn't, we weren't, he spluttered, it was just a kiss…I'm not having sex on your time!

Cobb frowned and took the bag of treats from Adriane.

Okay, he said in a bored tone, I just didn't want to frighten you guys.

You rolled your eyes.

Probably would have better if you did, you sighed, Arthur looks as though he's having a heart attack. Or a brain haemorrhage… Although I don't know how seeing as all the blood has so very obviously gone south.

That had earned you a giggle from Adriane and a death glare from Arthur, who quickly stood behind his desk. He bowed his head and started shuffling through some papers. Cobb grabbed his doughnut and had raised a wagging finger to you two.

What you kids do in the privacy of your own bathroom stall is your business, he had mocked, but in my warehouse we all keep our clothes ON.

You raised an eyebrow and looked hurt.

A bathroom stall, you repeated, why a bathroom stall? Why night a five star hotel? You turned to face Arthur. Hint, hint darling, you said.

Adriane raised her hand and hopped up and down.

Oh, she squealed, I know why, I know!

Cobb pretended to search the room for the answer. He finally turned to Adriane.

Oh, he feigned surprise, do you know Miss Adriane?

Adriane nodded and offered her best pupil smile.

Because, she announced, Arthur may think with his head but Eames thinks with his…co-…little Eames…

Its not little, you had interjected.

And, Adriane continued with a glare while Cobb had choked on his doughnut, and you would have sex anywhere just so long as the person in question was naked, willing and able.

Cobb clapped while Arthur had become even redder.

I believe , you sniffed, that shows how much I care about the person, that the location doesn't matter as long as I am with them.

No it doesn't, Adriane insisted, it just makes you a whore.


End file.
